


a cautionary tale

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: negatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	a cautionary tale

"So... how are we gonna get to DB?" Toadette asked as she twirled her pink pigtails.  
"Well it's simple." Professor E. Gadd stated as he opened up a red portal after chucking a red potion at the molten magma, pointing at it. "We just go through this! It's as easy as... uh..."  
Petey Piranha proceeded to stuff some fruit into his pouch and his mouth as he then grabbed both E. Gadd and Toadette, going right through the portal as it disappeared.


End file.
